


Stay

by Maiika



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Hurt/Comfort, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28266393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiika/pseuds/Maiika
Summary: Sakura knows why Kakashi runs away.  After all, she’s been hurt, too.  She sees the need he has.  She enjoys fulfilling it.  This can’t be anything more for him right now. Sakura understands that.All she wants is for him to stay.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 71





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Florchis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florchis/gifts).



> For the Kakashi Lounge Secret Santa exchange over on discord! Inspired by Tove Lo’s Stay Over and Florchis’ excellent prompts. Hope you enjoy!

He has that _look_ in his eyes again.

As Kakashi sweeps a muscular thigh across the waves of pink sheets, revealing his cock still thick and erect between his legs and shining with her slick, Sakura rests her cheek in her palm, not bothering to hide the fact that she is looking him over. They’re both adults here. She is not going to play a childish game where Kakashi continues to come over like they’re just friends, make out with her like they’re not, let her rock his world...and then run away. 

She knows _why_ he runs away. After all, she’s been hurt, too. She went through that phase right after her breakup, where she couldn’t commit but also didn’t want to be alone. Physical touch was a need in those days, like a drug. She sees the need Kakashi has. She enjoys fulfilling it. This can’t be anything more for him right now. That, she understands. And for her, it doesn’t _have_ to be anything more.

“You’re already here,” she drawls as she spreads herself across the mess they’ve made of the bed. “Kakashi, _just_ stay the night.”

“Can’t,” he answers hoarsely, turning his back to her as he steps into his pants. “Sakura, I have to go.”

“You said that last time,” she says with a roll of her eyes in a tone that does not belie her amusement. “And then Gai showed up pounding on your door to find you were passed out in your apartment with your roommates, doing _nothing.”_

“Not nothing,” he says flippantly, “That was after I got high with Genma and Anko.”

“Fuck,” Sakura complains, throwing herself back into her mattress, letting the comforter draw her in. “Fine, suit yourself. _Be_ difficult like the asshole you are.”

“Sakura,” Kakashi groans, finally weary, finally _defeated._ “I’m not looking for a–”

Sakura snaps upright, hitting Kakashi with a glare. “Who says _I_ am? Maybe I just want to get off every once in a while too. What’s wrong with that?”

Kakashi rolls his eyes. “Nothing.”

He still snaps his jeans around his slender hips and heads for his shoes tossed in the dark corner of Sakura’s room. She’s glad Ino wasn’t here to hear that clatter. She would’ve burst into the room at the most inconvenient time to berate them for the pounding on her wall. As it stands, Kakashi is more than willing to erase his trail and save Sakura the hassle of her roommate’s ire. She’d still rather he just spend the night here with her.

But as usual, he leaves.

* * *

Sakura’s voice is hoarse when she reprimands his next leap from the bed seconds after orgasm. He seems to find this funny.

“You really _are_ a screamer,” he says, shooting her a look over his shoulder that would dazzle Sakura if her mind wasn’t scrambled and her limbs so loose she doesn’t think she can move.

“Fuck you,” she rasps.

Kakashi raises a pointed brow. “Anyway, thanks for the offer, but I’m not going to stay.”

Fuck her life. 

Sakura _had_ to get utterly addicted to her one friend who’s enough of a prick to blatantly tell her to her face that he’s screwing and leaving. He’s _so good_ in bed though. When they first met, she never would’ve thought it. All it took was a rebound from a painful breakup, a few drinks, and Kakashi went from the friend-too-ornery-to-fuck to the best fuck buddy she’s ever had. 

Sakura tests her throat and hears no sound. She’s never been this hoarse while perfectly healthy. He’s practically fucked her mute. Again, it’s a good thing Ino wasn’t around to hear this. She probably would’ve thought Kakashi was killing Sakura with the way she belted it out. But Kakashi can’t hide the secret he thinks he’s keeping from her. He is weak for her touch, too, or he wouldn’t keep coming back to fall into bed with her.

“So what _are_ you going to do?” Sakura challenges, gritting her teeth past the strain in her throat.

They both already know the answer to this question. Sakura just wants to hear Kakashi say it so he can hear how stupid it is to walk across campus to a cold bed when there’s a perfectly warm one right here ready to be shared with him. She challenges him further as she stares him dead in the eyes, not at all intimidated by his glare, swirling her finger playfully through the sheets puddled in front of her belly stretching across her mattress.

Kakashi sighs his defeat. “It’s not _like_ that between us. I don’t...stay over–”

“I _know_ you don’t,” Sakura growls.

Immediately, she regrets snapping at him. Her intent isn’t to put pressure on him. She remembers being on the receiving end of that pressure. It led to a lot of breakups. Even if she’s not dating Kakashi, she doesn’t want to threaten their friendship. She won’t pull him in so hard that she pushes him over the edge.

“Then...I’ll see you in class tomorrow?” Sakura says with a smile that comes easily.

Kakashi’s shoulders visibly relax. “Yeah.”

* * *

This is becoming a habit Sakura’s determined to break. 

She craves Kakashi’s touch. He craves hers. But it’s developed into more than that now. He’s already someone she cares about as a friend, but the more time she spends being intimate with him, the more hidden sides of him she discovers. She _likes_ knowing things about Kakashi no one else knows, like how he still calls up childhood friends he moved away from decades ago. Like how he reads smutty fanfiction and thinks Sakura doesn’t notice. Like how _nothing_ makes him harder than when Sakura plays with his ass while she rides him. Like how he can’t fucking _commit_ to anything and he’s the greatest emotionally stunted disaster Sakura’s ever met.

At that thought, Sakura reaches across her bed to her nightstand, grabs the first thing her fingers land on, and chucks it at the wall of his naked back she’s so tired of seeing. It hits between his shoulder blades - something small and black and square - and then falls to the floor before Sakura can identify it. Judging by the weight of it in her hand and the usual nightstand contents, it might have been her cell phone she’s just destroyed.

“Dammit,” Kakashi growls as he stiffens, his skin reddening where she hit him.

She _hit_ him.

That throw actually _landed._

Sakura’s eyes bulge as she realizes the stupidity of that move. Kakashi’s turn toward her seems to play in slow motion. Even as scared as she is, Sakura can’t help eyeing his cock going flaccid between his shapely thighs. Her eyes trace the lines of his muscles up his chiseled abdomen as her mouth waters for him all over again. It’s not fair. No one should be allowed to look so perfect while making themselves so unavailable. No one should be as stupid as she’s being now and totally _blow_ this rare opportunity.

“What,” Kakashi says through clenched teeth, “was that for?”

“I’m sorry,” Sakura says in a rush, slapping her hands over her big mouth. She _has_ to have an answer better than that. “I’m sorry, that was stupid - and mean. It’s just - you weren’t _listening.”_

Kakashi’s glare softens slightly as he shakes his head at her. “What are you trying to say then, Sakura?”

The way he says her name melts Sakura. It makes her temporarily forget what she’s so intent on doing. He’s so angry, and yet still so gentle with her. She knows he wouldn’t treat her so well if she was _just_ a friend. She shakes her head. She doesn’t know what she’s trying to say that she hasn’t said time and time again. Saying it now won’t make any difference. Saying it now might make matters worse...because this time, it’ll _hurt_ when he says no.

“Sakura.”

Sakura looks up to see Kakashi approaching her bed, drawing himself back into the place where she wants him. With a sharp uptick of breath, Sakura scoots back, giving him a place to sit without landing right on top of her. _She_ wouldn’t mind him there, but if he’s willing to be this close again so soon after sex, she doesn’t want to risk scaring him away. As Kakashi’s weight settles, he meets Sakura’s eyes with a gaze that smolders. 

“If you have something to say,” he says as he reaches forward, drawing Sakura’s palm into his with the lightest touch of his fingers, “you should say it when you have the chance.”

Sakura bites her lips as she feels his callouses dancing over her twitching fingers. She looks up from watching the lithe movements of their pale fingers in her dark room to have a sinking feeling in her gut at what she sees. She knows that look darkening Kakashi’s eyes. He’s referring to _his_ lost chances. Even if he’s not proving it with the evidence of his suffering, Sakura knows he’s right.

She takes a deep breath and holds his gaze. “What if I’ve already said it?”

Kakashi’s lips part as his eyes blow wide. His hand recoils from their connection before he’s standing again. 

Leaving. 

Sakura feels her chest wrench, but she stubbornly rocks the feeling away, willing herself not to let him see her react this way.

She looks up from her bed when she doesn’t immediately hear footsteps. Kakashi hovers there, over the foot of her bed. His back is to her, his silver spikes of hair backlighted by the crack of light from her hall, evidence that Ino must’ve recently returned home and started brightening the apartment. Kakashi looks like he’s about to say something. But then he bends over and comes up with soft material bundled in his hands.

“I’m sorry,” he says softly from the doorway when he leaves. “You really don’t want me.”

* * *

“I want you, I want you, _god_ I want you,” Sakura chants as she rides him.

Their skin slides together, drenched in their sweat, but that’s nothing compared to the sweet sweet slide of Kakashi’s cock deep inside her. Maybe Sakura’s brazen confession comes to light because of the way he’s driving into her, but there’s an underlying message beneath it, too. Given the way Kakashi’s hips stutter and once again catch their rhythm and build speed, he’s noticed it, too.

Sakura leans over him, tangling her fingers in his silver hair, huffing hot air against his skin as she takes back control. _“You_ want me. Tell me, tell me,” she pants, giving his hair a tug and his cock an intimate squeeze with a clenching of her walls. “Tell me how much.”

“Sa…” Kakashi exhales, pressing his head back into the pillow. Sakura draws him sharply back in. “Sakura.”

Sakura keens as she grinds down, drawing him in deeper. “Say it.”

“God, Sakura,” Kakashi growls, seizing her by the hips and pistoning deep into her, so deep it makes Sakura cry out. “I...I wan…”

He groans, low in his throat. It’s a deep timbre in Sakura’s ear that makes her breath hitch as she feels the pulse of Kakashi’s cock filling her with every surge of his hips. The rubber barrier between them can’t mask the intensity of his orgasm. It thrums through Sakura’s body as the current of her own washes over her and sends her arching her body against Kakashi’s smooth skin.

Sakura pants through the aftershocks that tingle from the source of where he’s buried inside her and then outward. She reels in the pleasure of it as she cards her fingers through her dampened pink hair, pressing it out of her face. Kakashi didn’t admit it. He was _so close,_ though.

“Sakura,” Kakashi says gruffly.

She looks his way to see Kakashi staring at her as if he can read _through_ her.

“You want me to stay over,” he says with measured calm, “don’t you?”

Sakura hums as she gives a nod. She’s in no mood to play coy or even bother yelling at her friend for his blatant stupidity at this moment. He could have so much here. She knows when this started he was looking for nothing more than a little release, but this has developed into something neither one of them can ignore. By asking this question rather than saying he’ll stay, Kakashi’s already broadcasted his reluctance to Sakura.

“Okay,” he says.

Sakura shoots a look down her body at him. “What?”

He shrugs, his shoulders lifting as lazily as ever. “It’s just...spending the night, right?”

Sakura blinks and twists her fingers into her sheets as she licks her lips. “Y-yeah.”

Kakashi shrugs again. “Then...okay.”

He turns her to her side, coiling an arm around Sakura’s bare waist, joining their skin together for once in a way that has nothing to do with getting off.

He doesn’t leave until morning. Ino has questions. Sakura doesn’t care to conjure answers.

* * *

Sakura doesn’t know what’s changed Kakashi’s tune lately, but as he returns to her bed with clean clothes and tired eyes, she knows he’s settling in for another night. Once again, he’s not going anywhere. She _could_ ask for an explanation...but she won’t. Instead she curls into him, nuzzling her head in the muscles of his chest, smelling her scent on him, imagining never having to leave this spot. 

She doesn’t (and _he_ doesn’t) for the rest of the night.

* * *

“Sakura.” Kakashi grunts into her lips as Sakura whips his belt buckle aside and snakes her hand around the bulging cock pressed against his open zipper. “Sakura!”

“What, what?” Sakura murmurs as she falls to her knees, holding him and licking the line of his cock through his boxers.

Kakashi moans as his thighs shudder beneath Sakura’s fingers. She grips him harder, yanks him closer, and pries her fingers beneath the elastic to fully reveal his veiny cock to her eyes.

“Can you–” He gulps. “Can you stop?”

He _doesn’t_ want her to stop. Sakura knows he doesn’t. But she’s curious what can be so important that he’d try to stop her just when she’s about to swallow his cock to the hilt. With a roll of her eyes, Sakura settles back on her heels and looks up at him.

Kakashi’s eyes flutter as he watches her. _“Why_ do you have to look so good like that?”

“Spit it out,” Sakura snaps before shooting a pointed gaze at his cock. “Before I do.”

“I-I don’t want to fuck you.”

Sakura balks. “What?”

“I don’t _just_ want to fuck you, Sakura.”

“Oh,” she chuckles, “you–”

“And I’m not talking about something sexual.” With a groan, Kakashi grabs Sakura by the shoulder and coaxes her to rise to her feet. “I mean,” he says as their eyes meet, “Sakura, you’re - you’ve been more than a friend to me. You’re more than a fling. You have to know that by now.”

“Oh, _do_ I?” Sakura says, playing it off as petulant, though she hears a bit of the anxiety she feels creeping into her voice. “You have a funny way of showing it.”

“I know,” Kakashi says with a resigned sigh.

His hand slides down Sakura’s arm, prickling her flesh until his palm is wrapping around hers. He hooks that hand in hers and draws her to her feet to meet him. He breathes Sakura in like she’s his air.

“I’m sorry.”

Sakura jerks away, walling herself off from the rejection she doesn’t want to hear yet again. “I _don’t_ want to hear your apologies. If you just want to fuck, fine. We’ll _just fuck.”_

She grinds against him to prove it, still finding him hard against her abdomen. Sakura bites her bottom lip, but as she meets Kakashi’s eyes again, she can see he is in no mood. His eyes narrow as he holds her gaze. Sakura’s lips part as she backs away, feeling shaken. Kakashi firmly grabs her by the hip, keeping her planted against him as his gaze hardens.

“I’m _trying_ to show you now,” Kakashi growls through his teeth. “Dammit, Sakura. I didn’t want to fall this fast.”

Sakura’s breath hiccups. She smiles when she registers the sincerity of Kakashi words. “Neither did I.”

She is elated. She knows exactly what Kakashi’s talking about as he conveys his feelings with his eyes. She knows it because she _has_ known it for these past weeks she’s been begging him to stay. He’s known it, too. Only now, he’s finally admitting it.

Kakashi inhales deeply, lacing their fingers together as he meets Sakura’s eyes with pinched brows. “So...you’re okay with this?”

“With what exactly?” Sakura says, smiling as she curls her fingers tightly around Kakashi’s.

“Sakura.”

“Do you want to stay over?” Sakura says, raising a brow toward her bed they have yet to put to use tonight.

Kakashi follows her gaze before meeting her eyes again with a smile. “As long as I can stay every night. And your roommate won’t kick me out.”

“Yes,” Sakura laughs, relieved. She leans into Kakashi, happy to feel his warm arms wrap around her back. 

He kisses her and tucks a stray strand of hair behind her ear. _“Now_...I think I want to fuck you.”

Sakura inhales sharply as butterflies flutter through her stomach. “Please. I’ve been waiting all day for this _dick_ to–”

Kakashi grabs Sakura hard, stunning her to silence as she feels the press of his cock in her abdomen, still erect between them. He slides his hands down her waist and captures her lips in a bruising kiss. His teeth clash with hers. His chin grates against her skin as their lips rub hard together. Sakura moans into it, stroking his cock as they make their way, intertwined, toward her bed.

They fall into it, shedding clothes and tasting each other’s skin until they wear themselves out and fall asleep in the soft sanctuary of Sakura _and_ Kakashi’s bed.

That’s where they stay.


End file.
